


Lunch with Vivienne

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah looks to Vivienne for wisdom, comfort, and friendship.  Now her inexperience, and need for specific knowledge, has lead her once again to Vivienne for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch with Vivienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



“Vivienne, do you have a moment?”  Delylah asked as she crossed over to where the other mage stood on the balcony.

“For you, my dear, I have all the time you need.”  Her smile and words were warm, a strong familiarity between the two of them.  “What is it you need, darling?”

Standing beside Vivienne, Delylah looked over the courtyard. “I have a question on a personal matter.”  She could feel the heat rising to her face, and an uncertainty she wasn’t comfortable with.

Recognizing the unease in her friend, “Would you care to discuss this in a more private setting?”  Her voice was kind, soft, as was her touch on Delylah’s arm.

Nodding, “Yes, that would be ideal.  Meet me in my room for lunch in fifteen minutes?”

“Of course, darling.  Anything for you.”    


Vivienne arrived just as the servant delivering lunch left.  Delylah had a favorite dish they both enjoyed set up for their meal, as well as a wine to complement it.  Something the Fereldan and Orlesian palates were entirely unable to handle, and a rare enjoyment for both the mages.

“Thank you for coming.”  Delylah stood and waited for Vivienne to seat herself.

“Oh, hush, dear.”  Vivienne embraced her warmly before stepping away, hands resting on Delylah’s shoulders.  “What is said here will not leave this room.  You have nothing worry about.”

Delylah hadn’t realized how tense she was until that moment.  Sighing, she let herself sink into her chair.   “I know I can trust you.  This subject is just . . . unfamiliar.”

“Is it safe to assume it involves you and Cullen?”  Vivienne couldn’t hide her smile when Delylah’s eyes widened.  “You have done your best to remain discreet, but many of us know it when we see it.”  Taking a bite of her food, she breathed in deeply, enjoying the kick it provided, so very unlike the rich, creamy, or bitter foods of Orlais.    


Delylah did much the same, suddenly thankful for the wine as well.  Collecting her thoughts as she ate, Delylah tried her best to keep her breathing calm as she swallowed.  The knowing grin on Vivienne’s face didn’t help with the butterflies suddenly occupying her stomach.  “It is about us, actually.  You are correct.”  Sipping her wine, “I need to talk to you about preventative measures.”

Setting her own wineglass down, “Have you been intimate?”    


“No, not really.  Not like that.  It’s what I need to talk about.  Herbs were not my forte in the Circle.  I know them when I see them, but not how to put them together in any useful fashion.”

“My darling, we are friends.  You don’t need to walk on eggshells here.  You haven’t had sex yet, and need to know how to prevent a pregnancy when you do decide to take that next step.  I understand.”  Vivienne sat back, a knowing smile on her face, eyes filled with laughter.  “Were there no pregnancies in the Ostwick Circle?”

“There were many skilled alchemists among us.  Pregnancies were few, and ended before they showed.”  Intimacy was hardly unheard of in the Circle.  It was kept quiet, known usually only through rumors about who was with whom.    


Nodding, “And you had no intimate relationships with anyone while you were there?”  Vivienne took another bite of her food, chewing slowly.

“No, I didn’t.  I kissed a young man once, a Templar.  Nothing more.  I saw too many problems and risks, and none of that made getting involved worth the trouble.”  Delylah sat back in her seat, her wineglass on the table. 

Vivienne set her wine aside. “Until now.”

Laughing softly, “Yes, until now.”

“I’m glad you came to me about this.  No doubt Leliana would have done her best to have something stocked discreetly for you, but that wouldn’t go unnoticed.”  Looking over Delylah a moment, “You, my dear, cannot afford rumors you cannot control.”

“Leliana and Josephine are the last people I would have gone to regarding this.  Our spymaster means well, but no doubt she would have ordered the herbs in large stock amounts, bringing attention to what would otherwise go unnoticed.”    


“The herbs can be found in the garden, and you can harvest them while traveling.  Dry is less potent and best suited for keeping your cycles regular, and in higher doses short.  An extra herb added to the mix will sweeten the tea, but also prevent a pregnancy.  Nothing suspicious about it.”  Sipping her wine before she continued, “When fresh, they can be boiled and strained.  They are far more potent, with more immediate effects.”

“Is there a high risk of making a regrettable mistake?”

“No, my dear.”  Vivienne could read the fear and worry on Delylah’s face.  Taking one of her hands into her own, “The only mistake is forgetting to drink it.  As soon as we are finished with lunch I’ll teach you what I know.  It has worked most excellently for me for many years.”

Her nerves calmed, Delylah’s appetite returned in full.  Over the course of their now more relaxing meal they spoke of the herbs, ratios, preparation, and the various other things required of a woman to remember.  The topic came easily for Vivienne, much to Delylah’s relief and delight.  Indeed, the ingredients were quite simple.  No one would suspect anything other than that she enjoyed a sweet herbal tea in the morning.  The dried herbs could be crushed, mixed, and set into a container placed in her bedside table.  Heating water for tea was a simple matter for her.  When away from Skyhold she could choose to continue using the tea, if only to keep her cycles regular and light.    


A week later, Vivienne surprised her with a beautiful glass container filled with the dried mixture.  It was crushed into nearly a powder.  Along with this she also had a set of smaller bottles to carry with her when traveling.  A vivid red small tea pot and strainer was also provided.  Perfect for her bedside table, it required little more than that water be placed into the container before going to sleep, and a simple fire spell to set the water to boiling.    


Though unnecessary, Delylah saw wisdom in developing the habit of drinking the tea every morning immediately thereafter.  There would be less to concern herself with if, no, when she decided to take that next step with Cullen.  The very thought of it made her smile.  They were past simply kissing, something she enjoyed immensely.  He had explored her with his hands and mouth, helping her discover pleasure and joy.  She had not done so much for him, still shy in that department, not entirely certain of what to do.  Perhaps the day would come when the tea would be necessary.

Until then it would be a good idea to develop a healthy habit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Delylah considers Vivienne to be her best friend, even if they do have different opinions on matters regarding the Circle. Beyond that singular issue they are the closest of friends.
> 
> It's likely there are a million errors and typos, but I finished this at 5am. The idea hit me just as I was about to crawl into bed. As many writers know there are some things you can simply write a note about, but there are beasts that will claw at your eyeballs until you get the story down. 
> 
> This may have carried on a tad bit, but it's something I felt needed mentioning. Birth control isn't something I've seen much in the fanfiction. Likely due to either the lack of knowledge, general assumptions, or the use of magic. In many ancient and modern real world cultures there are natural remedies that can serve as birth control. I won't go into detail for various reasons. 
> 
> My headcanon is in Fereldan there are dozens of different teas, herbs, infusions, and various other things uses to serve as birth control. Some common and others more extravagant. For someone so high up the scale it is best to keep things discreet, simple, and easy. No one will take particular notice if you drink a sweet herbal tea every morning.


End file.
